


Frozen Vampire: Offer

by superkoola



Series: Frozen Vampire [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Vampire Elsa (Disney), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Vampire AU: Elsa and Anna were alone, dancing in the ballroom. Elsa, a vampire, wants to turn her sister so that they can be together forever. Will Anna accept the offer?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Frozen Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Frozen Vampire: Offer

Anna and Elsa stared deep into each other’s eyes as they danced by themselves, both of them wearing beautiful clothes that they have worn in their first coronation. The two sisters smiled at one another as they lost track of where they were.

Nearby is a mirror showing Anna and Elsa’s reflections...or rather, just Anna’s. Elsa’s reflection is nowhere to be seen! However, Anna didn’t mind this at all. In fact, she embraced this all the same.

What am I getting at? Well, Elsa here, is a vampire!!

You see, in addition to having ice powers, Elsa has had the curse of vampirism. Anna was the first, and for now, the only person to know this secret. She found out via a rather...poorly-timed circumstance.

I mean, running into a vampire is always poorly-timed for the human witness, but it is especially poorly-timed for Anna.

It happened four months ago:

* * *

_Anna was sleeping inside her room when she heard the sound of rapid footsteps outside of her room. It was sudden and a bit loud, so she was jolted awake. Curiosity soon got the better of her, and after fixing herself up, crept out of her room._

_After wandering around the halls, Anna eventually found a shadowy figure walking down a tunnel leading to the dungeon room. Anna panicked, thinking that it was some vagrant trying to bust the prisoners out! Yet, curiosity kept her going, and she followed it down the spiral stairway, leading to the dungeon._

_There, she heard someone referring to Elsa, asking what she is doing here. Anna perked her head up, before hearing a small scuffling sound. She panicked and rushed inside before she heard a hiss. It didn’t sound anything like a cat, or any other animal she recognized. Instead, it sounded more like a demon from Hell!_

_Then, as she heard the sound of crunching and the man screaming in pain, Anna approached the area where the noise was coming from and peered inside. Her eyes widened as she saw Elsa burying her face against a large man’s neck, holding him down with almost no effort as she shook her head, the sounds of growling and draining seeping into her ears. The man himself had a look of pain and shock as his skin paled, and after a few seconds, his body began to shrivel up._

_Anna panicked and ran for her life up the stairs and back into her room. She slammed the door shut and grasped her hair, pondering what she saw. Anna blinked a few times, and after the fifth blink, she gasped upon seeing Elsa appear right in front of her. Elsa managed to cover her mouth just before Anna could scream. Anna struggled for a moment, which was useless against Elsa’s shocking strength! Elsa then managed to calm her down, and when Anna, not accepting what she saw, asked her what happened._

_Elsa explained that four nights ago, she had a dream of being attacked by a strange bat-like creature, and she woke up after it bit her neck. Since then, she was not feeling well: she would constantly stare at people’s necks (Anna understood that, pondering why Elsa is looking at her like she was a piece of steak on some days), her eyes are getting irritated by the sun, and how she was able to lift several hundred pounds of crates with ease to help a villager, something Anna and even Kristoff combined had trouble with!_

_Concerned, Anna and Elsa snuck out to see the trolls, and Grand Pabbie, after examining her, told them that she was attacked by a vampire, and now she had become one of them! There was no cure for the moment, but Grand Pabbie assured that Elsa is a daywalker, a self-explanatory type of vampire, and she can eat human food, although she MUST drink from one or two people a month in order to suppress her vampiric nature. So it wasn’t as bad as they had anticipated, but unsurprisingly, it didn’t take away the fact that someone you loved had been turned into an undead bloodsucking monster by a supposedly mythological creature!_

* * *

Since then, Elsa and Anna had gotten used to Elsa’s new life, and Anna sometimes believed that Elsa is enjoying it. Wanting to confirm it, Anna then asked her,

“So, Elsa...I’ve noticed that since you’ve gotten used to being, well, a vampire? I’ve been wondering...do you enjoy being a vampire?” she asked. She hoped that asking such a question wouldn’t offend Elsa. Anna knew that the mere fact that she has to drink from people would make her-

“Sort of, actually.”

Well, that was kind of unexpected.

Anna blinked, not expecting this. Elsa nodded.

“I do. Sure, I have to drink blood, which, you know, isn’t comfortable. But at least I don’t have to do it TOO much. I can still live on like a regular queen.” she said as she spun Anna. Anna nodded.

“Yeah...if by regular, you mean a queen who also has ice powers.” she teased. Elsa giggled as she then dipped Anna down. Elsa stared at Anna’s neck, and she felt the blood rushing through its veins. Elsa licked her lips before she shook her head, holding herself in. Anna didn’t notice this, and she continued speaking as Elsa pulled her up.

“Now that I think about it...you’re immortal now. You know what that means, Elsa?” Anna asked as a frown grew. Elsa frowned as well. “That means you get to stay beautiful forever, while Kristoff, Sven, and I...well, we’ll get old. You’ll be alone for all eternity…”

Elsa looked down as the two danced. She knew that horrible truth. Since her condition can’t be cured, she now has immortality forever, and whether she likes it or not, that means she will outlive everyone she ever knew.

However, she then shook her head again, deciding now would be the time to ask her a special offer.

“I know, Anna...that’s why I want to ask you something.” she stated. Anna looked at her, and Elsa carefully placed a hand on her cheek.

“Even before you mentioned what you just said about my immortality, I have had nightmares about me, outliving all of you, and it was a horrible feeling. I don’t want to be alone again...which is why I want to ask you this.”

The two stopped their dancing in front of the mirror. Elsa gulped as she blinked.

“Anna...do you want to be a vampire too?” she asked. Anna’s eyes widened at the request.

“Uh...w-what?” she asked. Elsa gulped.

“I know. It’s a risky thing, but I don’t wanna be alone! If I turn you, then I won’t be alone! You and I would live together, forever!” she said as she cupped her hands together. Anna blinked again as she looked left and right, still processing this.

“Uh...Uh, I don’t know, Elsa!” she said as she scratched the back of her neck. Elsa frowned as she looked down.

“Eh, you’re right. I’m sorry I asked. I’m just afraid of being alone again like we have been for all those years.” she said. Anna looked at her, seeing her sister growing sad once more. She then approached her.

“Elsa, it’s not the fact that I would live forever with you. I would do that in a heartbeat! It’s just that...well, you’re a vampire! You HAVE to drink one or two people a month in order to suppress your monstrous self!” Anna said before she realized what she was saying. “I-I mean, not that you ARE a monster! I-I-” she stated before Elsa walked to her.

“Anna. I know what you mean. Don’t worry.” she said, smiling. Anna sighed to herself.

“I just...this is so sudden, Elsa. Are you sure?” she asked. Elsa shrugged.

“I...I guess. Are YOU sure, though?” asked Elsa. Anna thought about it some more, and she gritted her teeth. She pondered about the benefits of being a vampire. There’s immortality, plus immense strength, speed, and senses...plus, she doesn’t have to rely solely on blood. Elsa did confirm previously that she can live on human food just fine. So, really, the only bad part is just eating ONE or TWO people, and as stated many times, it only needs to be per month.

So, with a sigh, she looks at Elsa and smiled.

“Sure. I’ll take that offer.” she said. Elsa perked her head up, widening her eyes.

“R-Really?” she asked. Anna nodded.

“Of course. Anyway, I can still eat regular food! And it’s only one or two people a month! Plus, I’ve always wanted superpowers.” she explained, adding the last one sheepishly. Elsa smiled like a child, before pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Anna!” she said. Anna hugged her back, looking at the mirror to see her reflection hugging...nothing. She frowned slightly but knew that it would be worth it for Elsa’s sake.

After a while, Elsa then whispered,

“So, are you ready?” she asked. Anna, gulping, nodded. Elsa pulled back, and then placed her hand on her cheek. “Before we go any further...look into my eyes.” she said. Anna did so and felt herself losing feeling in her body. Elsa’s eyes are now bright yellow, and they emit a feeling of calmness and relaxation all over Anna. Elsa smiled as she giggled.

“Don’t want you to scream. I’ll be honest, this will be VERY painful,” she stated, frowning slightly. Then, she grabbed the back of Anna’s neck, and maneuvered her, dipping her and kneeling herself down until Anna was resting on her arms and one of her knees. Elsa then looked at the neck and stared at the body part. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the warm blood and beating pulse. She gulped and closed her eyes, urging to control herself from draining her entirely. This is a big possibility, but Elsa knew it would be worth it.

Not willing to delay this any longer, Elsa took in a deep breath and allowed her predatory instincts to take hold. Before long, a demonic hiss echoed from her throat and her jaw lowered farther than what is normal. All of her teeth grew razor-sharp and four of her canines elongated. Elsa felt Anna’s heartbeat accelerating, and as bad as she felt about scaring her sister, something about it seemed exciting!

Elsa leaned closer towards Anna’s neck, her hunger, and desire growing stronger and stronger. Anna couldn’t react to this, as her body was in a state of calm, but her mind was racing in fear.

Eventually, Elsa chomped Anna’s neck, harder than she intended. Anna’s body flinched, but Elsa didn’t pull away, as the blood immediately flowed down her throat. Elsa’s eyes widened at the taste: it was far better than anything she has ever eaten in her life. It tasted like a warm, heavenly food after starving while in a tundra! Elsa almost lost her thought at the taste, but she held herself together, making sure to focus on letting Anna go when she is JUST about to die. She wasn’t sure why, but she had an instinctive feeling that that’s how she made more vampires. For now, though...she just sat there, enjoying the blood and moaning.

The feeding lasted for nearly a minute, with Elsa letting out growls and moans. Anna was in a trance, and yet she still felt the unbearable pain of having her sister’s fangs piercing her jugular. However, if she were to endure such pain for her sister, then she would. With what little strength she had, she wrapped her arms around Elsa, hugging her as she closed her eyes.

After a minute, Elsa felt Anna’s heartbeat slowing down. Having enough, she pulled away, threw her head back, and swallowed the blood still in her mouth. She panted, letting bits of blood trickle down her mouth. She then looked down at Anna, who was unconscious. Elsa looked at her left hand and bit into her left wrist, cutting it. She then lowered it to Anna’s mouth.

“Just a few drops. Then, you’ll be brand new.” she said as the blood flowed down Anna’s mouth and throat. After a few seconds, she pulled back, the bite mark on her wrist healing in seconds. Then, she lifted Anna’s body with ease and walked away to her room, leaving the ballroom empty once more…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. superkoola here!**

**At this point, you all know my thoughts on vampires at this point. I had this in Docs for a while, so I decided to upload it. Whether I will continue this...I don’t know.**

**So...that’s all I have to say! Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you disagree. Leave some constructive criticism is advised, and I hope you stick around for more!**


End file.
